It wasn't Yin It wasn't Yang It was the Blonde
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Shawn has made a mistake and now his dad, Gus, and Juliet wont acknowledge him. Could this be his is undoing? Could this be the death of him? FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I lied. Here is chapter one. Please R&R. Hope You Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Additional Note: Recently, very recently I found out that Psych is ending which is a major bummer. We should demand a Psych the Musical Tour. Just a thought, what do you fellow fans think? If you ask me that idea is brilliant. **

**P.s- Don't forget to review. Please and Thanks. Y'all are awesome. **

It wasn't Yin. It wasn't Yang. It was the blonde.

Chapter 1

_**Her Voice. I know That Voice.**_

He wasn't sure if his night could get any worse. First there was his motorcycle. Somebody had slashed his tires. Then there was the walk home. He didn't mind walking but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, no, tonight nothing was that simple. About a half a mile down the road it started to rain but not just a light rain. The wind was gusting, the rain was pouring, there was a hell bound thunderstorm raging in the sky and he still had five miles to go. He tried calling Gus but there was no answer. He tried calling his dad but that was a complete fail. He tried calling Juliet which didn't work out either so he was screwed.

He was soaked head to toe. His jeans were beginning to get extremely heavy, his shirt clung to him like a magnet on metal, and his shoes were filled with water. He knew that his night couldn't possibly get any worse, at least that's what he thought, but he was wrong. Shawn walked along the road side two miles before headlights beamed past him and glowed against that pavement. Turning around he stuck out his right arm with his thumb up. He wasn't sure if the driver would stop but he was very grateful when they did.

The vehicle was a black sedan. The driver rolled down the passenger window just far enough for Shawn to see their eyes. He didn't know why but something felt wrong, but as of now he really didn't care. Before he could ask for a lift he heard the driver start talking. It was a female voice and her voice sounded so familiar but he didn't push his luck and more importantly didn't want to look like a creeper.

"_Hi. You look like you could use a ride. I'm heading to the Psych place if you need a ride." _The woman said overly happy.

"_Yeah, that would be great." _ He said taking the nice gesture with a huge welcome mainly because he was so tired.

He got in and buckled up before he even looked at his savior. The first thing he noticed was her blonde hair. Then he seen her face and fear coursed through him. It was her, Mr. Yin's student, the crazy psychotic girl who tried killing Juliet; the same girl who tricked him and put him right in Mr. Yin's grasp.

"_Hi Shawn, I've missed you." _Allison said as she locked the vehicle doors and sped off.

**A/N: Sorry that it wasn't very long. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to Review. **

**Also I don't know if any of you fellow readers are Chicago Fire fans but have you guys noticed that the girl who plays Allison is Peter Mill's girlfriend? I just noticed that. I know totally off topic but I felt genius. **

**I will try to have another chapter posted by next weekend. And it will be much longer. It just lost my motivation to write anymore for this chapter because I'm deeply depressed that it is ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Also I know that Shawn not recognizing her voice isn't that realistic but I have a very big twist on the way. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych or its characters. **

**-Official Chapter 2: A father's Disappointment Are The Words That Sting The Most.**

_**-**__**Flashback. To The Day Before Yesterday Morning.**_

I couldn't help but walk up to the house, my childhood home, with the grin I had plastered across my face. After two weeks I had solved the toughest challenge that I had ever come in contact with and now I would be able to share it with the three people that I cared about most and the anticipation was making the eagerness and excitement multiply. It was I, Shawn Spencer Psychic Detective that could, would, and did solve the case that nobody else was able to.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I went to knock again but before my knuckles made contact my dad, Henry, opened the door.

"Shawn you're late as usual." He said in a bitter tone but of course he would.

"Papa Bear I am not late." I said smiling my childish grin that I always gave him when I was indeed in the wrong, and I could never admit when I was in the wrong so I gave that grin a lot.

"You told Juliet and Gus to meet you here this morning, it's almost noon. You're late." Henry said as he turned and walked away.

"But I never gave a specific time so I am indeed not late." We were now in the dining room and I was met with the eyes of Jules and Gus.

"It's about time Shawn we've been here since ten. Where have you been?" Gus was the first one to speak up. "Luckily Juliet has today off or it would have been a wasted trip for her."

"Gus, buddy, I am so not late. I said this morning. Like I told Papa Bear it is still before noon therefore it is still morning." I heard Gus sigh as I turned to Jules. "How is Jules this fine _morning?" _Just to tempt my dad and Gus I had to emphasize on the word morning.

"I am good Shawn thanks for asking." Jules said as her lips flashed a smile that caused her eyes to gleam and brilliantly show off their amazing color.

"So what is this all about Shawn?" My dad asked me void of all happiness that he could possibly ever have.

"Gus, Dad, Jules I have solved the greatest case ever!" The grin on my face widened.

"And what would that be Shawn?" My dad asked. It seems that he can only talk to me in lectures or by asking constant questions.

"You know the shortage of pineapples here lately has been really high." I started but my dad cut me off.

"Seriously Shawn? You made us wait for you for two or more ours because of your childish obsession with pineapples?"

"No dad I solved a very complicated case about the missing pineapples in Santa Barbara." I quickly retorted, not that he would care.

"Shawn what is so significant about the missing pineapples?" Jules asked confused.

"The one question that is needed. Thank you Jules for asking." I said eagerly before going on my long rant.

"I was going through a very bad deprivation of being able to have a pineapple smoothie. I went to every store in Santa Barbara and none of them had any source of my most desired fruit. I asked around and done some research. I found out that there was a drug going around called the Pine Express. I found out that they needed the pineapples, and yes all of them, to make it. I came across the secret drug cartel across town." Gus and Jules looked enthused and interested in my previous adventure but my dad had left the room.

"That's great Shawn." Jules started. "We've heard about the drug going around from a person we arrested in a high profile case."

"Shawn where was I during all of this?" Gus asked.

"You were working all week silly." I told him. He should have known why he didn't know.

"But Shawn you do realize that we need full hard evidence about the drugs in this warehouse before we can do anything?" Jules asked.

"Jules do you forget that you are talking to a Psychic?" To make it more dramatic I put two of my fingers from each hand on my temples.

"Okay Shawn I'll go to the Chief first thing tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Wait, why tomorrow?" I asked dumb founded.

"Because I'm off duty today and I have to get ready for a date. Bye Shawn." She stood up and left.

"Well that's a bummer." I said as Gus and I sighed.

"Shawn I'm happy for you but I have to be to work in less than an hour. I'll talk to you tonight." He said then he left too.

Now it was up to me to go find my dad and talk to him. I don't know why he couldn't be even a little happy for me. I guess it's because he doesn't see what I do as being a real detective, but this case was big and he didn't even get to hear the best part. He left during my story before he could even hear that my fruit addiction was being used for drugs and all of the delivery truck robberies that nobody else could solve at the SBPD.

"Shawn are you still here to torture me with your craving for fruit?" He asked. Is that all he thought I cared about?

"No dad I'm here to tell you about the great case I found behind the shortage and why all of the delivery trucks were being robbed." I told him.

"Shawn I don't care about fruit." Henry said coldly. Seriously he wouldn't listen to me?

"It's not about the fruit dad. It's about the giant drug being dished out to kids on the streets. It's about trying to do my job and use my abilities to keep people away from harm. Drugs is a serious problem." I was starting to get a little angry with him. What crawled up his rear end?

"Drugs are a serious problem but they aren't your problem." He said bluntly. He didn't even care about that I discovered something serious and was actually helping people without having a case handed to me as a fake psychic.

"What's this really about dad?" I inquired already knowing the answer.

"Nothing Shawn." He said.

"Obviously something." We were already arguing. First two minutes of conversation and we're arguing.

"You want to know what it is that is bothering me Shawn. Really want to know?" He fell silent.

"Yes I do want to know." I shot back.

"Fine. It's you Shawn. You and your charade of being a Psychic. You don't even care who you're going to hurt when you get busted. And believe me Shawn, you will get busted. Nothing lasts forever." He blurted out angrily making me angry as well.

"Is that what you see my success as dad? Is that how you see the result of me solving a case and bringing justice to those who deserved it. If you hadn't taught me to be such a great detective as I grew up then you wouldn't have to worry about it." I shot back at him.

"No Shawn you're not a detective. You never will be. My hopes of you actually putting what I taught you and your talents to good use have diminished. What you do is not success. It is just another way for you to cope with your lack of success. Instead of running again you started up a business that helps nobody. Not even yourself." He went silent again.

"I came here to share my excitement about actually figuring out a major drug cartel and I get this. If what I do to you is nothing but a way to cope with what you feel is my failure then I don't know what to tell you. I do help people dad. That's a fact. I never wanted to be a detective. I never wanted you to teach me the things that you have but I had no choice." My voice got quiet and I didn't know what else to say. I just stood there deeply hurt.

"I have nothing more to say to you Shawn. But I promise that one day you will get busted. And when you do I won't be there. You'll just end up getting on your bike and running again." He said quietly but he didn't have to say it angrily for him to get his point across. I stood there for a second, no, a millisecond longer before turning around and leaving.

As I rode my bike I didn't even realize where I was going, I didn't care either. I just drove thinking of how much of a disappointment I was to him and how I would never add up to what he'd ever expected of me. I wanted to just pack up my things and leave but I couldn't because that would be proving him right, and all I wanted to do was prove him wrong.

**-A/N: At least it was longer this time. Also I was coming up blank. I erased two whole pages before I just went with this. Hope you guys liked them. Hopefully I didn't get off character to terribly. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Most importantly I love reviews and need reviews so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three chapters in one week. I'm on a role. Also it might take me a little while to get another chapter up due to a Psych test. No joke intended. College has been a headache the past week so yeah. Again Thanks For all Of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Keeps my motivation for writing up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych. **

**-**_**Chapter 3: Three Down None To Go.**_

_**-Flashback Continued**__**…..**_

Vehicles seemed to be zipping by me faster than a shooting star, but I didn't care how fast I was going. All I wanted was to clear my head, feel like less of a failure to my father, and wanted him to accept me for who I am, who I've become. Was that too much to ask for? Would I ever be able to make him proud of me? Would I ever be able to look into to his eyes and see that he has truly accepted me for who I am?

When I came to a stop I wasn't at the Psych office, I wasn't at my apartment, I was somewhere I had never expected to be. The faint smell of smoke lingered in the air and the reflection of the warehouse shimmered across the water that flowed behind it. I could see two rusty utility vans, an old red and grey 96' suburban, and a police car. Were my eyes finally deceiving me of the truth? Was I going crazy? No I wasn't. There was an actual police car there. A SBPD car there.

I sat on my bike a good distance away from the warehouse before I decided to go and check it out. I snuck up behind anything that would keep me hidden from any wandering eyes that may be scanning the area as security. I seemed to only be inching forward and what seemed to take an hour or more to reach the building only took five minutes. I glanced around for a secure location to try and get to so I could get a look at who was inside.

I came up lucky when right above me was a ladder that lead to an opening that I'd be able to look through unnoticed but it wasn't going to be that easy. The ladder was a good five feet above my head. I would have to find something that would be tall enough for me to be able to reach the ladder. That wasn't going to be an easy task whatsoever.

And it wasn't. The closest thing that was near me and that was accessible was an old wooden barrel, but it was heavy. I couldn't see what was in it to get a look at what was causing all of the weight so I just tried to finagle the barrel over to where that ladder was and that was a good distance.

By the time I managed to get it where I needed it I was sweating, panting, and dying of thirst. As my breathing calmed down I climbed up onto the barrel then made my way up the ladder. It was a good drop from where the window was to the asphalt ground beneath me so I encouraged myself to not look down. Finally I was peaking over the edge of the window and down into the room that consisted of ten or more men. I didn't recognize any of them except for the man in the police uniform. I knew him as soon as I saw him. He was Tim Clarke the new rookie they had working for the SBPD. I would have never figured him for being dirty. I had talked to him a few times here and there. He has a wife and two daughters. They are twins to be exact and one went to jail for attempted murder. I used to feel bad for him but not now. Definitely not now.

They were sitting around talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see that they were packaging a yellow powder substance into little baggies and setting them into boxes. There were tons of pineapples heaped into a huge pile in each corner of the room. This is the evidence that Jules and Lassie need. It is way more than enough to get them put away for drug trafficking and robbery.

As soon I gained all of the knowledge that I needed I quickly climbed down so I could call Juliet but before I could I heard the voices making their way outside. I went and peaked around the edge of the warehouse so I could see where they were going or what they were doing. Luck was definitely not on my side today. All of the men in the warehouse were leaving along with Clarke.

Before they could even possibly see me I hid behind the barrel and stayed there until they were all gone. Once I made sure that I was in the clear I made my way back to my bike. Before I knew it I was at the Psych office. I was tired, thirsty, and more importantly hungry. I rummaged through the fridge and was able to find something to cure the growling in my stomach. There was left of Chinese from when I had ordered take out the night before that I had forgot about. Before I went to sit down at my desk I grabbed a bottled water which must have been Gus's out of the fridge.

The food and water felt great in my stomach. The only other thing that bothered me now was how tired I was. I hadn't slept for like the past two nights and now more than ever the exhaustion was catching up to me. I decided to leave the Psych office and go home. If I were to fall asleep I most likely wouldn't wake until the next morning and I wanted to be able to sleep in my untouched bed that was very comfy. It didn't take me long to reach my apartment and get inside. I went straight for my bed. Before I knew it my eyelids grew too heavy for me to keep them open and I was asleep.

I dreamt of pineapples, but it wasn't a happy dream. All I could hear was my dad lecturing me. His words of disappointment kept echoing and I tried finding where it was coming from. It felt like I was playing a game of 'hot and cold' because when I would go in the right direction his voice grew louder and the opposite when I went the wrong way. When I found where his voice was coming from I was shocked. I picked up a pineapple that his face was engraved in and he was talking. It was definitely the creepiest lecture I had ever had.

**-A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please Review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should really be studying for my Psych test but I couldn't help but write this chapter. It just came to me and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych. Nor will I ever have the pleasure of meeting James Roday. He's such a cutie. :P**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4: A Pest Problem? Call the Exterminator.**

**Flashback Continued****…..**

I stretched my arms out wide when I woke up. I knew it must have been morning because when I opened my eyes there was a bright blinding light coming through my window. I almost forgot about the events from the previous day except a few minutes later my memory woke up and it all came back to me. I hurried up and readied myself for the day because I was more than anxious to get to the SBPD to bust Clarke and close the case. I wanted to hurry with my future endeavor but before I could I heard a knocking sound coming from my door. I was almost getting ready to ignore it but it stayed consistent and grew louder.

I thought to myself who it could be. I thought that maybe it was one of my neighbors, the mailman, Gus, maybe even my dad, but definitely not the face that appeared in front of me when I opened the door.

"Tim Clarke!" I exclaimed in surprise because I was indeed surprised.

"Shawn Spencer, how are you this fine morning?" He asked but I knew that's not what he wanted. He didn't make his way all the way over to my apartment to ask how my morning was going.

"Great, just great." I hesitated when I recognized a few people behind him. "Do you need something?"

"My boys and I would like to have a chat with you." He motioned for the men behind him to follow him as he shoved himself past me and walked further into my apartment.

"And what would it be that ya need to talk about?" I asked as the other men that had followed him nudged me forward until we were all standing in my kitchen.

"You see Shawn I have a little problem. A pest problem." He started but I cut him off.

"I don't see how I can help you with that," I knew I was his pest problem but I didn't hint that I knew what he was talking about, "shouldn't you get a pest control service. I hear that the exterminator on Oakwood Avenue is a great place." I have a feeling that he didn't like my sarcasm, in fact I knew that I had pissed him off.

"Oh I already know how I'm going to take care of it Shawn." Clarke said showing his pure evil side. The next thing I knew pain exploded in my left side and I fell to the floor clutching it. "I'm here to give you a warning Shawn. Breathe a word about what you saw and the next time you see me your life will be hell." He turned around to leave but his goons didn't follow him. Instead they decided that they still had a little business to take care of and that business consisted of causing me pain.

I felt one of them kick me straight in the stomach, and the other one kicked in the same side that he had previously punched me. The pain was antagonizing and I swore I felt one of my ribs break as the beating continued. After what seemed like forever they left, but I didn't know how long it had been since they had left. My head was spinning and fogged. My side and stomach felt like it was on fire and the pain that went with it was excruciating. I couldn't move. All I could do was just lay on the floor and try to catch my raspy breath and gain enough energy to even open my eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I had been lying there until I was able to get up. What felt like only minutes had actually been hours, I had been lying there for almost two hours. I wasn't able to stand for long before I had to take a break from walking around and sit down.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He kept calling and calling but his best friend wouldn't answer his phone. That wasn't like him to ignore his calls, but he must have a good reason for letting all five calls go to voicemail. He tried texting him but there was no reply. Maybe he's driving, or maybe he's still sleeping. Even though he was coming up with many typical reasons why Shawn wouldn't answer his phone Gus was still starting to worry, but only slightly. He was sure that Shawn would get back to him as soon as he could but the thought of something bad happening stuck in the back of his mind most all of the afternoon.

It was well after 2 p.m. before Gus decided to stop by the Psych office. To his dismay it was still locked and hadn't seemed to be touched from when he seen it last night which it had been locked when he got there then as well. He tried calling Shawn again but still there was no answer. After a few minutes sitting at the office he grew restless and decided to head over to his apartment. He knocked and knocked but his buddy never answered. He waited patiently for a few minutes to see if it was just taking him a little bit to answer the door, but after a good five or so minutes passed he decided to see if his bike was anywhere down stairs.

That was a negative. Now Gus was panicking and new that something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew that something was definitely wrong. He picked up his phone and called Shawn again, of course it was a fail. He hung up after going to voicemail and decided to call Henry. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew he had to see if he had heard from him.

"Hello?" Henry said as he answered his phone.

"Mr. Spencer its Gus. Have you by any chance seen or heard from Shawn?" He asked him dreading the reply.

"Oh hey Gus. No I haven't. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." Not realizing the panic in Gus's voice.

"Oh, okay, well I guess I won't keep you then." Gus said trying to hide his fear even more but failing.

"Is something wrong Gus?" He heard Henry ask before he could hang up.

"I just haven't been able to get ahold of him all day. I'm sure it's nothing sir." He said trying to blow off the question.

"He's probably just being Shawn and ditched town for a few days. I'm sure he will call you as soon as he checks his phone." He didn't even sound a little concerned.

"Yeah you're right Mr. Spencer. I'll talk to you later." Gus hung up with a little bit of relief as he thought of Henry's point. Shawn did have tendencies to up and leave whenever he felt pressured, but he knew his friend, and Shawn would never leave without telling him.

He decided to make one more call before he got out of the blueberry. He talked to Juliet but she hadn't heard from him either. After their conversation he hung up the phone and entered the Psych office. There had still been no sign of Shawn. There were no messes, all the food was still there, everything had been just like it had been all day and last night.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N- A cliff hanger I know. Kind of anyways. Don't forget to review. Like I said before I love reviews. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the support ya'll I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 5: Sergeant? But he's a criminal!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-**_**Flashback Continued**_**…**

The pain was finally gone, not completely, but to the point that I could actually move now with doubling over in pain. I thought about going to the hospital but I didn't want to draw attention to myself, shocker, but not yet at least. No, instead of doing that I decided on something much better, probably not smarter, but better. I knew that if I wanted to bust Deputy Tim Clarke I would have to go back to the warehouse, track his every move, and most likely catch him on the job. Find a way for him to not have an alibi, but how? He was is part of a drug trafficking gang, he'd have his alibi in an instant. I didn't care about the how, though, I only care about the when, and the 'when' would have to be now, today. I grabbed my phone and was on my way.

Jumping on my bike like I usually do was a mistake. Both of my sides screamed at me in pain and my stomach started to burn. Yeah that was definitely a negative, I wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon. As I drove I got the song "Break" by Three Days Grace stuck in my head. I'm not sure why, I had only heard it once. The drive seemed to take forever. Maybe it was because I was anxious to close the case, maybe it was to get the crooked policeman off my back, or maybe it was both; but either way this drive was taking way to long. Or I was just beginning to get impatient, but that is a given. I've never been more excited for a case my entire life.

The warehouse was finally in view but it was vacant. Not a single vehicle was there. Maybe it was a trick, or maybe they hadn't showed up yet. My theory about them not showing up yet quickly changed as I crept up the ladder to that I had previously climbed. The warehouse was empty. There wasn't a single sign of life, there weren't any sign of pineapples. What the heck. It was all here yesterday. Thousands upon thousands of bags that held the Pine Express, hundreds of pineapples, tables, and yet all of it was gone. Could Jules and Lassie already busted them? No, I doubt it. They would have needed me to guide them there and besides my phone hasn't rang any. Clarke and his crew must have moved it, that's the only explanation I could come up with. I didn't blame them though. Why wouldn't Clarke have the supplies moved after he caught me snooping around? It would be dumb if he didn't. There had to be another way to catch Clarke. Even after all the evidence was moved there had to be another way to catch him. Time to go to plan B. What was plan B? I hadn't though that far ahead yet. I guess I would just have to go to his house to snoop around. It's the only thing that I can think of at the moment.

I snuck up to his house and peeked through his front window. His car wasn't there but that didn't mean anything. I couldn't see through the small gap in the blinds so I went around back. There was a window that gave me full view to the kitchen and living room. To my surprise he was there and with a medium age woman, probably in her early forties. It must have been his wife. It looked as if they were arguing. The woman had her arms folded and he kept waving his arms and pointing. I ducked beneath the window as she came storming towards the kitchen. I peeked through the window as far as I could, which wasn't much, without being noticed. I focused on what she grabbed. Immediately I realized that it was a bag of the drug. Then it all hit me what their fight was about. She was fighting with him because he had drugs. I knew that I wasn't going to catch him with anything here.

My sides were killing me and my stomach hurt to no end. I planned on heading to the police department but instead I decided to go home. I pulled out my phone as I walked up the stair that lead to my apartment and realized that it was dead. That had explained the no phone calls or texts from anybody. I was never happier to be able to sit down. I gently lowered myself onto my couch and before I realized it I was dozing off.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gus paced inside of the SBPD as he waited for Henry to get there. It had been twenty-four hours since anybody had heard form Shawn so he was now technically considered missing. It felt like hours since he had called Henry down to the police station that next morning had only been forty five minutes. He didn't know what to think. What if Shawn had really just up and left and not told anyone or what if he was actually missing? Either way he was anxious to find him. It may be like Shawn to just leave Santa Barbara whenever he felt like it but usually he told him and this time he was in the dark. Gus was never happier, yet scared, when he saw Henry walking towards him.

"What's all this about Gus?" Henry asked him showing no concern in his voice.

"Mr. Spencer it has been twenty-four hours since any of us have seen Shawn. That means he is technically missing." Gus spoke slowly trying to not let his fear show.

"Gus I'm sure he just ran off for a few days." Henry said as if he didn't care.

"I know he has done that in the past sir but usually he tells me." Gus said letting his concern show a little.

"Gus, yesterday Shawn and I had an argument. He probably just ran off to sulk." Henry said with frustration in his voice. "You haven't filed a report yet have you?" He questioned.

"No sir." Gus said quietly knowing that Shawn's dad was probably right. Right before they could say anything Deputy Tim Clarke burst through the door with a guy in his mid-twenties and lead him straight to the holding cells. Everybody was clapping and cheering him on, but why?

"What's all that about?" Henry asked Juliet as she walked up to him and Gus as they just stared at everyone confused. What had they missed?

"Clarke just arrested one of the big shots leading the drug ring Shawn had told us about." She said smiling. "I'm happy for him. Now that he made the bust chief has finally fully promoted him to Sergeant since Growsky retired." She smiled again.

"Oh, wow. Remind me to give him a congratulations. By any chance have you heard form Shawn yet?" Gus asked curiosity overwhelming in his voice.

"No, I haven't. Gus I'm sure he's fine. Probably just got caught up with some girl." She said with disappointment showing in her voice at the end.

"I'm sure you're right." Gus said before turning and walking away. He didn't want to admit that he thought he was over reacting. He did know that once he heard form Shawn I was going to let yell at him for causing him to panic.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: I promise I am getting closer to the main plot of the story. I might have to make this into two parts. Maybe not. We'll just see where it goes. Next Chapter will get back to the present. It's just taking longer to get to the main plot than I expected.**

**I hope You guys enjoyed it. Even if it was boring. Anyways please review and give me Whumpage ideas for the future. I love ya'lls thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so it has been a little while since I have posted a chapter. I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. I wish I did though. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6: When you don't have a voice.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Flashback Continued…**_

It was morning and I would finally be able to catch Clarke and watch Lassie and Jules cuff him. I would finally be able to not look an idiot and failure to my dad. I can taste the sweet flavor of victory starting to fill my mouth. Or maybe that was the delicious flavor of the warm coffee waking up my taste buds. I'm going to go with the victory part, it sounds cooler. At least to me it does.

I was never happier to get to the police station. I could feel the excitement pulsing in my veins, or maybe that was the coffee after affects. Either way I felt energized and ready to put this case behind me. I was shocked to see Gus's car and dad's truck parked beside one another. I thought that Gus would be at work and only God knows why my dad was here. I figured he'd be fishing considering it is such a nice day out.

Walking through the doors of the station I started staggering and acting like a hoodlum before I even reached the main part of the station where everyone would be. As soon as I reached a spot where everyone could see me I started my vision.

"I'm seeing Pineapples, no wait it's not just pineapples, it Pine Express. I see the name Kent, I see a Santa Barbara Police Car. I see, I see one of the deputies, they are talking to someone. It's Clarke! He's trafficking the drugs!" Of course I had to make it dramatic. "Jules, Lassie, arrest him!" I yelled pointing at deputy, wait, Sergeant? Clarke was now the Sergeant?

"Shawn!" I heard a trio of voices yelling at me in a scolding tone.

"Jules why aren't you arresting him?" I asked still confused about the whole sergeant thing.

"Spencer!" Now it was Lassie, "I don't know what you think you are doing, but I suggest you leave!" Why was I being targeted?

"But he's the drug Lord of the whole operation. Lassie you have to arrest him." I argued back but that got me know where.

"Shawn, Clarke was promoted to Sergeant for catching the drug lord yesterday, and on top of that his wife was found dead last night. She was murdered Shawn. I think he has enough to worry about without you wrongfully accusing him." Jules yelled at me.

"He didn't catch the drug lord because he _is_ the drug lord. He's corrupt." Why wasn't anybody listening to me?

"Shawn, you need to leave." Great now the chief was kicking me out.

"Bu" was all I got out before two hands grabbed me and lead me out of the station. It wasn't Lassie or McNAb. Who was it?

"Gus, Dad, let me go! You guys don't understand.." Jules cut me off.

"Shawn what were you thinking?" She scolded.

"That's the point he doesn't Detective O'Hara. " Henry said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on when have I ever been wrong?" I obviously had no effect. "This is ridiculous!" I yelled.

"No Shawn, you're ridiculous!" Henry yelled. "Nobody has heard from you for two days and then you come barging into the station falsely accusing a man who just brutally lost his wife. Shawn you only think of yourself. That's ridiculous." I just looked at all of them speechless.

"Gus, buddy, don't you believe me?" I asked thinking that he was surely on my side.

"No, Shawn I don't believe you! You had me worried. You are reckless!" I couldn't believe it they were all against me, even Gus.

"Jules." She cut me off.

"Shawn, you need to leave before I arrest you for harassing an officer." She said before turning around and walking away.

"Gus!" He ignored me as he walked away got into the blueberry and drove off. The only person left was my dad and I could already sense the irritation coming from him and I knew a lecture was on the way.

"Wow kid, you've really hit the all-time high of disappointment this time. Congratulations." Henry said before he just turned around and left just like Gus. If there were words that ever hurt it was the ones that he just said. Why wouldn't anybody listen to me? Why was everyone against me?

After I left the station I went home for a few hours and just sulked. At least that is what my dad would call it. It was getting close to dark when I decided to go for a drive. I didn't know where I was going to go.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Present…**_

She kept smiling as she drove and would casually look at me. We had been sitting in silence after she had slammed on the breaks and my head collided with the dash. I could feel something trickling down the side of my head and I am sure it gave me a concussion.

I could hardly focus with the rain making the visibility, which was already slim, to nothing. It didn't help that my head was throbbing and that I was in the vehicle with a psychopath. Before I knew it we were stopped. The place was familiar even though I couldn't see, and I didn't need to see to realize where we were.

I don't know why we were at my dad's house but apparently there was a good enough reason. What did she want with my dad? Nothing was making since. Besides why in the holy heck wasn't she in jail?

"What are we doing here?" I asked her as I went to look at her, but before I could make eye contact I felt something slam into the side of my head and pain surge throughout my skull. The next thing I knew I was being carried by someone. The presence felt familiar. Without the want to open my eyes I did anyways and I realized why the presence of the person felt so familiar. The person who had me thrown over their shoulder was wearing a stupid Hawaiian shirt.

"Dad?" Was all I got out before unconsciousness over took me.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Okay I went through that quickly, but I felt like it was moving slowly. Sorry for any disappointment. Anyways. Next chapter brings the big TWIST. And it will be getting to the main plot. Hope ya'll enjoyed. **

**Also: Please Review! I thank all of my readers for sticking with me. I love to hear your thoughts and advice. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay this is just a teaser for ya'll to think about for the next chapter. This gives a giant clue to what the Twist will be. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7: Riddle Me This**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_I am not the shadow of another soul,_

_I have a soul of my own,_

_You can see me in a mirror,_

_Yet you can see me through different eyes,_

_I've been known as Identical,_

_I've been known as Fraternal,_

_What am I?"_

The riddle twisted his tongue into what seemed like knots. His mind felt like it had been clogged with cement for he couldn't speak. He knew that he had seen, read, worked with riddles like this before, but Yin was dead, and Yang was in lock up. Who could it be? Was this just a joke? No, it couldn't be. OR could it? Maybe Shawn was playing a joke on him but that was highly unlikely. He had watched the way Shawn's eyes went from happy to completely torn and hurt. A look that he had seen only once before and it was only a few days before when he had cut him down.

The phone rang and when he answered he didn't expect to hear the reply that he did. Henry stood like a statue as he heard the female voice chant the same riddle that had been posted on his door. What caught him off guard though was the chanting words growing louder, but it wasn't through the phone, it was coming from behind him. When he turned around he didn't expect to see what he had, and the next thing he knew was the darkness in his vision growing stronger.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Okay if you know the answer to the riddle, which I'm sure you do, message me if you want to see if it is correct. **

**Also: Review your thoughts. I love to hear them. Technically read them. **

**I know it was short, but it is only a piece of what is yet to come. Be prepared. And I came up with the riddle. I know it's not the best but it's my first one. So be nice. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To those who guessed twins. Ding! Ding! Ding! You were correct. To those of you who left reviews I thank you very much. I greatly appreciate it. I am sorry for not being very consistent with this. I promise I'll be getting better at updating sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PSYCH, nor do I own any of its characters. If I did I would share Shawn with all of you and not keep him for myself. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8: Don't You Forget About Me.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dad?" My mind was beginning to get groggy, "Dad why are you doing this?" I asked him as blood ran down my face from the cut above my left eye. My head ached fiercely, my vision was now starting to blur, my ribs were screaming at me, and all I wanted was for the torture to stop, but none the less it continued.

It wasn't so much the kick to the stomach that took my breath away as much as the reply that I received. "I'm not your father, I have no son." Henry spat out as he grabbed the collar of my shirt pulled me forward and landed a punch to my left cheek which brought stars to my already blurring vision.

Had I disappointed him enough that he would not even consider me his son anymore? I know that this has been a very bad past few days between the two of us but enough to bring him to treat me like this? The comment _I'm not your father, I have no son_ cut straight through me. If there was anything that he could ever said that would finally break me that was it. This whole time I had wanted to just give into the surrounding darkness calling my name, but now all I wanted was to keep feeling the pain that kept coming my way with every punch and kick. Maybe it would numb the emotional pain and heartache that was killing me inside, that took my breath, the pain that was mentally unbearable.

I thought that I was going to pass out as the pain exploded throughout my body mentally and physically, but I wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. Before Henry could hit me again a feminine voice spoke up telling him to stop. It was Allison, of course it would be her, but there was somebody else with her, actually two people with her not including my dad. Henry had left the room when she stopped him from continuing the torture session, but who were the other two people?

"Shawn, how are you doing, my dear, sweet, innocent Shawn?" Allison teased as she walked towards me with her other to friends stayed in the shadows of my dad's basement next to the stairs.

Obviously she knew how I was doing. She was standing and watching as my dad without mercy beat the crap out of me. What kind of question was that? "Just," I couldn't help but cough, "peachy." I managed to say as blood droplets flew from the crack on my lips.

She laughed as I coughed again but this time it was a fitful coughing spree that consumed me for what seemed to be minutes from the lack of oxygen and pain, but was only seconds. I thought that I was going to empty the contents, which was nothing, from my stomach but all that came up in my throat was bile. "Shawn I have a couple of people I would like you to meet." She smiled as she crouched down wiped the blood from my bottom lip using her thumb then, this part is gross, then licked the blood off of her thumb. _Gross!_

Standing back up she gestured for the figure on the left of the stairs to come forward as she spoke. "Shawn I'd like you to meet my daddy," the figure came into view, "but you already know him don't you." She said with a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Deputy, no, Sergeant Clarke was her dad? Why doesn't that surprise me as much as it should?

"The apple doesn't fall from the tree does it?" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could at the moment. For some reason Clarke didn't like my comment and kicked me in the side causing pain to explode throughout my body. "What was that for?" I gasped as I slowly regained my ability to breathe.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He questioned. I thought he was going to hit me again but before he could Allison grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "I'll leave rest to your daddy." He said as he gave into Allison and stepped back. He knew that his comment cut straight through me.

"Shawn, next I would like for you to meet my sister." She motioned for the other figure to come forward. "Shawn meet Olivia." Allison said as her sister came into view.

Shock surged through me. I knew that Clarke had two daughters, but he never had specified their ages. This was just, my mind is blown. Who would have thought that Allison has a, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Allison has a twin. They are identical too.

"Wow, just when I thought this was a small world." I coughed again. "Olivia are you just as psychotic as your sister and daddy? Or does the apple fall far from the tree?" I asked for some reason I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Maybe insanity was starting to kick in. Either way it earned me a kick to the stomach and now I really couldn't breathe.

"You'd think that you would learn to keep quiet or be polite Shawn. I guess your daddy should give you another lesson." Allison scoffed. "It's amazing how a simple blow to the head that is done just right can work out greatly." She said as all three of them let out a light laugh and they sounded more sadistic and insane than what they ever had.

"What…Did…You…..Do…..To…Him?" I managed to ask in between each breath of air that I tried to suck in.

"Concussions can be very handy sometimes, Shawn." Olivia said which didn't answer my question.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked finally able to breathe easily now.

"Payback is a bitch." Clarke said as he smiled slightly. "For someone so smart you should know that the best thing is to keep your nose out of other people's business and keep quiet, but yet you can't even take a warning." He finished as he knelt down beside me. He took his hand filled his fingers with my hair and jerked my head back.

"I just try to do the right thing." I said as I let out a gasp from the pain. Clarke turned to look at Henry as he made his way back down the stairs.

I took that as an opportunity to inflict him worth some pain. As soon as his grip loosened from my head I sat up from my laying position on the cold concrete basement floor and head butted him as hard as I could. My plan partially worked but it more so back fired. I watched as he recovered from the impact of my head colliding with his nose and breaking it but he came back quicker than what expected him to. He took the same grip he had before with my hair and bashed my head off of the concrete. This time I couldn't recover. I felt another blow to my ribs and another kick to the stomach before unconsciousness took me over, and I welcomed the darkness. Slowly the pain was fading.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think? What do you think is wrong with Henry? Did you like the chapter? Was there enough whumpage? **

**Please review and give me your thoughts. There's more Shawn Whumpage to come. Stay tuned. :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I've had some writers block going on. Still have it. Mainly for this story. I'm not sure how I want to do things yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of PSYCH.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 9: Something's Wrong.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

What was it about the young man that lay on the floor in front of him that made him feel sympathy, which made him feel like something was wrong? He was sure that he had never met this man before in his life, but there was something off about this, about everything. All he could think about was all of the pain that the young man in front of him must be going through as he gently, yet with a rough touch, picked him up and tied him to a chair that he had carried over for the next part of the torture to come.

The question that was now piercing his every thought hadn't bothered him before now. Why was he doing this? As far as he knew, which wasn't much, was that he didn't seem like a violent person. In fact he didn't have a single memory of anything other than waking up to the twin ladies and the guy. He had asked them what happened because he didn't know. As a matter of fact he didn't know who he was. They had answered his each and every question though, so they must know him. Right? He had to be right.

They told him that his name was Henry and that the young man that sat with his head hanging down to his chest unconscious in front of him had tried to kill him, and that he has been waiting a long time for revenge. That's good enough reason for him to want revenge, wasn't it? Something wasn't fitting into all of it though. Even though they seemed legit something felt wrong, very, very wrong.

"It's time for your medicine Henry" Allison called down the stairs.

That was another thing that didn't seem correct about him. He didn't seem like the medication type. He didn't seem like the type that would go to the doctor, but what was he to know? Hell he couldn't remember anything from before the time he woke up that late afternoon. Maybe he was just thinking to heavily into all of it. It was just his guilt trying to get into his mind. Why should he feel guilty for giving back to the man before him the punishment he deserved? After all he tried to kill him.

"Henry?" The girl asked again in a questioning tone.

"Coming." He called back as he turned around and walked towards the stairs, leaving all of his questions and guilt behind.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gus sat at his desk at work unable to concentrate on the paper work that he was supposed to be working on. Sure he was mad at Shawn and for a good reason, but that reason had nothing to do with him accusing Clarke of being behind the drug ring, no, it was because he had been worried about Shawn. Shawn hadn't been returning any of his phone calls or texts, or anyone else's. He was scared that something had happened to him and when he showed up to the SBPD like everything was just fine, like he hadn't been gone for a day and a half without contacting anybody, and that was what made him mad.

He never meant to let his anger get to like it had Juliet and Henry, but he couldn't help it. The worry that had been coursing through his veins had turned immediately into anger. Now he felt bad. There was a reason Shawn hadn't answered any of them. There was a reason that he had had told Lassiter and Juliet to arrest Clarke, but nobody had listened to him. Shawn had only been wrong a few times when working a case, if ever, and yet nobody even thought to question Clarke.

Before he knew it Gus on his phone calling Shawn. What he done must have really cut through Shawn because he didn't answer, his call went to voice mail. He tried calling him again but ended up with the same result as before. "_Fine."_ He thought to himself. If he wanted to play hard ball, then he would be game.

Gus left work early and headed over to the Psych office, nobody was there. He went over to his apartment. Nobody was there either. The only thing he could think of was that Shawn could have went to Gary's , a little dairy treat restaurant that had just opened a month or so ago. Shawn loved the new business mainly because it was the only place that he could get a pineapple milkshake. Yeah it sounded gross to him too, but it was actually a train ride to Deliciousness Mountain when he had took his first sip ever of the milkshake.

His suspicion had been right, at least partially. When he was about to pull into the parking lot he saw Shawn's motorcycle parked along the road. "_Of course he would be here. Sulking most likely._" When he went inside though he didn't find Shawn. Where could he be? He asked the owner but he told him that he hadn't seen him since the night before. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Walking outside he walked over to the bike to make sure it was Shawn's. Sure enough it was, but he now knew why it was still there. His tires had been slashed.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket send vibrations up his leg.

"Burton Guster." He said in his business voice.

"Hey Gus, its Juliet." She said sounding a little bit worried, yet relieved.

"Hey Jules." He paused, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you had seen Shawn." She asked quickly, too quickly.

"No, I've been looking for him too. I checked the Psych office, his apartment, and I'm currently at Gary's. No sign of him physically. I found his bike though. His tires have been slashed." Gus explained to her realizing that something was seriously wrong in her voice.

"Gus I need you to get to the department a.s.a.p. I think Shawn was right about Clarke." She hung up the phone as Lassiter called her name to follow him to the chief's office.

Fear and worry dropped like a brick into his stomach at the realization that Shawn could be in serious danger, and nobody knew where he was.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The medication chilled his arm as Allison injected the liquid into his arm. It seemed to give him a rush and he could feel his anger coming back, but he just sat in the chair. He didn't even know why he was getting mad, but that didn't matter. Allison was giving him instructions. She told him to get a bat, a knife, and a chain, then she wanted him to meet her down stairs. She told him that it was time to finish getting their revenge.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: Like I said I'm suffering from some writers block. Which is a bitch. **

**I hope it wasn't too terribly boring. There wasn't any whumpage, but it is leading up to some whumpage for the next chapter. Which I should hopefully have up soon. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another chapter! Woo Hoo! And So soon! My writers block seems to have gone away. Yay! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Psych. **

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10: MIA- Missing In Action**

**00000000000000000000**

I didn't want to wake up. Not yet anyways. I hurt, everywhere, and any sort of movement made it worse; even breathing. At first I didn't know where I was. Mainly because my eye sight was blurred when I first opened my eyes to look around. It took a few minutes for my vision to come back to me, then I realized where I was; but why was I tied to a chair in my dad's basement? That didn't make sense at all. Oh yeah I remember now. Allison was back, she has a twin sister, and her father is Tim Clarke. Great. To make things even better it that my dad doesn't even know who I am. It's like he's been brain washed, but that's not even the worse part. The worse thing about all of this is that everybody that I care about and the only people who could possibly get me out of here hate me. I try to stay positive all of the time, even when everything bad that can happen has happened, but right now, right here, this day, there was nothing positive to think about it. I'm going to die.

I checked my bonds to see if they would give any but that was a negative. They were tied very tightly binding my wrists very painfully behind the chair. It didn't end there though. The rope wrapped around me starting at my shoulders and going all the way down my legs to my ankles. They were bound just as tightly to the two front chair legs and the rope that wrapped around me seemed to be even tighter than that. Tight enough to make any bruise that I had received hurt tremendously if I moved a millimeter. There was no room for me to try and maneuver my way out of this, and if I did my body would scream at me, very loudly, and very clearly. My attempts to try and escape soon came to a halt when I heard the basement door at the top of the stairs open.

It was Allison, possibly Olivia, but most likely Allison. She seemed to be the one in charge out of the three of them. It is definitely Allison. I know by the creepy and unsettling grin that she has spread across her face. I had forgotten how creepy, and terrifying that grin was. It would send shivers up my spine when I used to get flashbacks of it to pop into my head, it's even worse in person.

"Hello Shawn." Allison greeted me. Her voice is just as bad as her grin.

"Hey." I managed to say with a squeaky croak. My throat was dry. I hadn't really realized it with all of the other aches and pains, but now that psycho lady was coming my way I noticed how bad it was. I tried to swallow because of my nervousness but I couldn't. It felt like a drought had taken place in my throat when I tried, and it hurt.

"Shawn, how does it feel?" She asked very cheerily as she came to a stop in front of me only a foot away. Maybe less.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was hard to talk. I had to force the words out of my lips.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shawn. How does it feel? How does it feel knowing that your dad is going to continue torturing you, then he's going to kill you? Tell me." Allison seems overly pleased with herself.

"You know Allison I really don't care." I laughed a little bit. Maybe insanity was starting to take over my sanity. It would definitely make all of this easier if it did.

"Why can't you just cooperate once in your life Shawn?" Allison said before taking one of her fists and jamming it into my left side.

"Agh! What the hell!" I moaned slash yelled. "What was that for?" I asked her.

"Cooperation Shawn. That's what you didn't do." She hissed. Behind her I watched as my dad made his way down the stairs carrying a chain over his left shoulder, a knife in his right hand, and a baseball bat in the other. I couldn't help but allow my eyes widen in fear of what was yet to come. Allison must have gained pleasure from the look on my face because her grin turned into laughter. It felt like she knew exactly what I was thinking, like she could see right through me. The scariest part is that it is the happiest I have ever saw her. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store full of unlimited free candy. She must have been satisfied enough because a few moments later she was walking up the stairs. I heard the door lock behind her after she shut the door and I knew that then and there that I was trapped. Trapped with the man that I loved so much, but wanted me dead.

As he walked closer and closer I couldn't help but try and talk him out of what he was going to do.

"Dad. Come on dad. I know I pissed you off but isn't this taking your anger a little too far?" It didn't seem to be working. "Dad. Wait. Just let me explain. Dad. Please don't!" It definitely didn't work. He had taken the rope that held me tightly against the chair and cut it, but my wrists were still bound.

I didn't know what he was doing until he took the chain and flung in over one of the rafters. He quickly had me hoisted in the air my arms well stretched over my head causing my ribs to catch fire and throb in extreme pain. My feet dangled about two feet from the floor. I thought that maybe I would get lucky enough to have my legs hang freely but that hope diminished very quickly. He grabbed the rope that he had cut that had help my against the chair, bound my ankles, then tied it to a concrete block that barely touched the basement floor. It strained my arms even more, and made the pain in my ribs even worse. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but somehow I managed to keep my oxygen intake at a normal rate.

I thought that maybe I should try talking my way out of whatever was going to come next, but that only land be a solid fist to the stomach, and another one to the right side of my face that was already deeply bruised. I thought that it was hard to breathe before. Yeah that was nothing compared to what it was like trying to breathe now. The next thing I knew he was unbuttoning my shirt. Once my shirt was undone he grabbed the knife. It was a given what was yet to come, but I didn't expect him to talk.

"You tried to kill me, boy, was that a mistake." Henry said as he took the knife and made a long cut across my chest. I couldn't help but scream as the pain flared throughout my chest. He seemed to enjoy the screams that came from me after each and every cut he carved into because a sly smile started to play at the corners of his lips. For the first time in my life I was truly terrified of him.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Arriving at the SBPD caused his stomach to jump in circles making him nauseous as he put the blueberry in park. He wasn't afraid to be there, he was afraid of what news he was going to get once he got inside. Gus sat there for a moment trying to calm his nerves before making his way up to the building. After a few minutes he was able to get out of the car and go inside.

"Gus! Thank God you are here." Came a feminine voice from behind him and he knew exactly who it was. "Have you been able to reach Henry?" Juliet asked him after guiding him to her desk.

"No, I haven't. I tried calling him, but he never answered." He told her hoping that it was because he was out fishing and didn't have any service. "What have you found out Juliet?" He quickly asked her his nerves started to get frigid again.

"Okay, so after our fight with Shawn yesterday I couldn't help but think about how Shawn has never been wrong before, and if he had it was only one or twice." Juliet paused. "I took a look at Clarke's history. It came up clean, so I dug deeper."

"And what did you find?" Gus asked anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Clarke married his first wife in '87. In '96 she died of a drug over dose. In 04' he remarried to his recently deceased wife. Elizabeth Crowley. The name sounded familiar so I ran her name. Turns out that she had two daughters. Twins." Juliet fell silent.

"How does this relate to anything?" Gus asked a little confused.

"Gus one of her daughters is Allison Crowley." Juliet said he voice low.

"Allison Crowley?" Gus Paused. "Oh my Gosh! As in Psycho Allison? The same girl who tricked Shawn and almost got us killed?"

"Yes. That's her." She looked worried.

"But she's in prison." Gus stated confused.

"There was a break in at the prison yesterday. After everyone was accounted for they were still missing one person." Juliet said. "Allison is MIA."

Gus thought that he was going to be sick. Not only was Shawn right about Clarke and disregarded by everyone at the station including him and his father, but the partner of the guy that wanted Shawn dead was MIA. To top it off she was the daughter of the same guy Shawn accused of being a crooked cop, and now Shawn was missing.

"O'Hara! Guster! Chief's office! Now!" Lassie called across the room. They didn't hesitate to move. Within seconds they were both behind Lassie and were entering Chief Vick's office. They all had grim looks on their face as Lassiter spoke.

"The results are back from the lab. That wasn't Elizabeth Clarke's blood underneath her fingernails. It's Sergeant Tim Clarke's. Shawn may have been right." He almost choked on the last part of the information he was sharing with the three of them.

"I've done some digging myself. Not only has Allison Crowley gone MIA last night but she's also Clarke's step daughter." Juliet said with a little bit of fear showing in her voice.

"I need you guys to find Clarke and bring him in. Has anybody told Shawn?" Chief Vick asked the three of them.

"We haven't been able to get ahold of Shawn or Henry." Gus told the Chief allowing his fear show very clearly. His stomach felt like it was going to burst due to the nausea. The three of them stood there talking about what they were going to do next. Finding Shawn and Henry being their top priority as well as finding Tim Clarke, and Allison Crowley.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Please stop." Shawn said in a tired voice.

He was tired from the pain, and trying to not hold on to his consciousness. It wasn't the cuts that hurt him anymore. It wasn't the pain from the broken ribs that the beating from the bat caused. It was the way his dad was using him as his own personal punching bag. It hurt, like nothing he'd felt before. Not even being shot hurt this bad. Nothing had ever hurt this bad before. Not even when his appendix burst, or when he was slightly poisoned. All he wanted to do was accept the darkness that started to blur the edges of his vision. Shawn didn't think that he could take much more, but to his dismay he could. The hits kept coming. With repetition each blow landed into his stomach, sides, or face. He could no longer keep his eyes open. He thought that maybe his body had gone numb, or maybe he was fading into unconsciousness. He did though, but not because of the beating. He felt himself falling. Shawn hit the cold basement floor hitting his left side and head hard. Nothingness over took him and finally the pain was gone.

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked it. What do you guys think? **

**I love reviews. They make me write faster. They give encouragement. **

**I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I appreciate the support. :D **

**-Elmerfudfry-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It may be slow, it may be boring, but bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych. **

**0000000000000000**

**Chapter 11: Olivia-Fighter in the name of Justice.**

**0000000000000000**

His body ached, not like he had the flu or a cold, but like he had been run over by a dump truck, multiple times. He felt like he was going to suffocate every time a coughing fit would take over him causing his entire body to shake and his lungs beg for air. He thought that he was going to be sick as he started gagging from the lack of air, but all that would come up was bile; and that made him gag even more because of the bitter taste it left behind. He was dying of thirst. If the pain didn't kill him the dehydration would. He felt weak, he felt like the slightest touch would break him so he continued to just lay there on the cold basement floor.

The room around him was dark. He really couldn't see much. If anyone was there he wouldn't have known it, mainly because it was difficult for him to keep his eyes open. No matter how hard he would fight to keep them open his eye lids would fall back shut causing him to constantly doze in a very light slumber. It wasn't restful though. He hurt too badly to be able to actually sleep, and he couldn't sleep knowing the predicament he was in. He didn't want to die, but dying wasn't what scared him. It was the thought of his dad doing it, and not even knowing that he was his son. He didn't understand. How could someone forget his own son? For so long? Granted they never had the greatest father-son relationship, but still they had a relationship.

Someone was making their way down the stairs. It wasn't Allison or his dad though. He knew what they sounded like when they would walk down the steps. This person was light on their feet, so it couldn't be Clarke. It must be Olivia, but why would she be coming down here. She hadn't made an appearance since she was introduced to him. All he knew was that this could be really bad, but he didn't care. He didn't even have enough energy to open his eyes, let alone protect himself.

She walked closer and closer to him. There was something about her that didn't feel threatening. He could be mistaken but he seemed to feel a warmth coming from her. Like her heart was full of kindness, like she was gentle. He thought he could feel himself relax more, as a matter of fact for some reason he felt more comfortable. Shawn thought that he was hallucinating, he thought that he had finally lost his mind. He hadn't though. Olivia really had sat down next to him and put his head in her lap. She really was gently rubbing her fingers through his hair. He was confused. Was the sister of his psychotic foe trying to comfort him or was this some sort of sick trick that was being played on him? He could hear music he thought. It wasn't music. She was humming, but the song he couldn't make out.

Amazing Grace. He should have known that song immediately. Even people who don't go to Church know that song. At least the melody of it. Her humming stopped once she had finished the song. Then she started to speak.

"Shawn, I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft. Her voice was sweet. "You don't deserve this. I promise I will get you out of this. Your dad too. I just need a little more time."

Shawn was confused. Why would she want to help him? Even save him?

"Why?" He managed to say between his parched lips.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. Just rest. I'll explain." She paused. "You are wondering why I want to help you. Shawn I'm not like my sister, or Tim. Let me rephrase that. I have different motives for what I do." He thought he could hear her choking back tears.

"Tim isn't our real father. He married our mother when we were young. We never took his last name. As you may know our mother was killed, murdered, and slaughtered. For no reason at all. Tim killed her. You were right when you told Detective Lassiter, and Detective O'Hara that he was crooked. That he was the leader of the drug ring. I have my connections. I know about what went down in the station." She paused.

"Shawn I have killed people before. I have taken peoples last breath and watched as they suffered, but not because I like it. Every time I have taken a life, it was for a life. I have killed murderers, I have killed rapists, and I have killed child molesters. I only wanted to bring justice to the people that those sick bastards had caused pain, to the families who had lost dear loved ones because of them. This time my motive is personal. You should understand." Olivia gently lifted his head to help him drink a little bit of cold water. It felt like needles as is went down but it felt good to have the liquid sooth the dryness that had taken over his mouth, throat, and lips.

"Not too much Shawn, you can make yourself sick." Olivia was so kind. So gentle.

"How?" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she cut him off.

"Let me finish, please. Shawn I know that you are scared, but not for yourself. Your dad will be fine. It's not his fault that he can't remember. Allison had hit him pretty hard in the head. Hard enough to cause memory loss, but only for a short period of time. He has had signs of his memory returning, but ever since he has shown the first sign they keep him drugged, so he doesn't remember at all. It's kind of like hypnosis but with the cause being a head injury and drugs." She paused again.

"Shawn I'm going to need your help to get your dad back. I'm going to switch the drugs with an I.V solution. It will eliminate the drugs that they are giving him. If you are wondering what they are giving him it is a more potent more severe kind of 'Pine Express' but in liquid form. It takes away the memory, and it causes people to be easily influenced. It can also be deadly." She stopped to give him some more water.

"You may be wondering how you can help me. The next time he comes down here the drug will no longer be in his system. That will be your opportunity to get him to remember. You may be able to just talk to him and he may remember that way, but you may have to cause him to hit his head. Maybe even both. Shawn you are going to have to fight for your life. The next time he comes down here it will be to kill you. I'll take care of Clarke. I'll tip off the police about where you guys are. I won't kill my sister. It's up to the police to take her out. Even it is by death." Olivia had a few tears starting to swell in her eyes again.

"Take care Shawn. Good Luck."

She got up gently maneuvering Shawn so he wouldn't be hurt in the process of being moved and so he would be a little more comfortable. She cut the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles together, then made her way out of the basement as if she were never there.

**0000000000000000000**

**A/N: Like I said before this may have been boring, but if you are to this point it couldn't have been too bad. Right?**

**Okay so what are ya'lls thoughts? Too cheesy? I'll take criticism. It will only help me get better at writing. Was it what you expected? **

**Lots of love,**

**-Elmerfudfry- **

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I may end up changing it some though. Depends on how you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of PSYCH. **

**Chapter 12: His Final Attempt.**

He wasn't sure what he'd do once his dad made his way back down to finish him off, but he knew that he had to fight for his life. No matter how much it hurt to do simple task like breathing in and out he knew that he would have to suck it up and be a man. He would have to for the first time in his life fight for something that he wanted, because it is do or die, and he doesn't want to die. Nobody wants to die, especially by being murdered, by your own parent none the less. People are supposed to get married, have kids, grow old, and become grandparents. That's how life is supposed to work, but not everybody gets the chance, but that is how it should be.

Shawn didn't know how he was going to fight his way to survival. Sure it was his dad that they were talking about, but just because he is old doesn't mean that he is feeble. It doesn't mean that his dad wasn't capable of being strong and able to kick his ass, because he knew that Henry easily could. He wasn't having the confidence that he was going to need to take on the task of getting his dad to remember him, to make sure he didn't kill him. The biggest reason being because he had little to no energy. He was tired, but not the 'I want to go to bed tired'. He was physically exhausted. His body rejected every movement that he would try and make. He hurt like he had never hurt before, and the biggest part was staying conscious.

He had been trying to keep his eyes open so he could become more aware of his surrounding, but every time he tried they would be closed within thirty seconds. He didn't have the energy or strength to complete the task ahead of him. Shawn knew that he physically wouldn't be able to make a stand against his dad. At least not if it came down to him having to physically get Henry to remember. He was more than certain that he could do the verbal part without a doubt, but he knew that it most likely wouldn't be that easy, it never was. Not for him anyways.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep again when he heard the door open from the top of the basement stairs, but that was all it took for him to have fear and adrenaline start pulsing through him. For the first time in a long time he had felt energy start to pump through his blood and his head wasn't as foggy as it had been either. The pain he felt was starting to go numb and he had the courage that he had been lacking start to come back to him. He wasn't ready for what was getting ready to happen, but he knew that if there was ever a time that he could be ready it was now. Henry had almost gotten to him before Shawn started to try and talk his way through it.

"Hey dad. I have a question for you. Do you remember when, of course not? You don't remember me. Your own son. The kid that drove you crazy, to the point that you lost your hair from frustration. You don't remember your own flesh and blood. I don't know if it's because you don't want to remember or if you do remember and just don't care." Shawn paused.

There had been something upstairs to cause a loud crash noise in the room above them. It gave him the chance he needed to get up off of the floor. When they heard the loud noise Henry had turned to look at the stairs allowing Shawn to get up unnoticed. When he turned back around he was shocked to see that Shawn was standing.

"Dad, I know that we have had a rough relationship. I know that we fight more often than what we should, but I want you to know something." Before he could finish Henry had started charging him. Shawn took a few steps back before stepping to the side when Henry dove for him. While he still had the upper hand Shawn took all the strength and energy that he had left and tackled Henry.

He felt and heard Henry's head hit the solid concrete floor beneath the both of them. He hoped that it had been enough to jar his memory, but by the looks of it that was not the case. Shawn was to his feet faster than his dad and had backed up a few feet. It didn't help though. Henry had cornered him and had Shawn pinned against the wall with his hand tightly wrapped around his throat. He felt the pressure intensify has he started to squeeze. Shawn tried to claw his pay free but it wasn't helping. He felt his feet start to leave the floor.

Shawn knew that he had failed and knew that he was going to die. He was fine with death now that he had tried to fight for his way out of the situation, but before he gave up he had one last thing to say. It didn't come easily, mainly because he was choking and couldn't breathe, but he managed to say it.

"Dad." He was having problems getting it out.

"Dad." He gasped trying to fill his lungs.

"Dad. Please stop." Nothing.

"Dad. Please don't kill me." Silence.

He thought he could feel the grip around his neck loosen but he was to the point of unconsciousness and though that he was imagining it.

"Dad. I love you." The words came out as a whisper and the last thing he remembered was dropping to the floor.

**00000000000**

**A/N: So. How was it? I was coming up blank but wanted to get to that last part so badly. I really hope that you enjoyed. **

**Also I appreciate those of you who have fav'd, followed, and reviewed. Thank you so much. I know that I have readers out there who have remained in the shadows and haven't reviewed. Well I love all reviews. So all of you review. Please and thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know that I left you guys with a cliff hanger last chapter. I'm sorry about that. So here is this. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Psych. **

**Chapter 13: Memory Surge.**

**0000000000**

It was time, at least that is what Allison had told him. Time for what though? Immediately after the question popped into his head he knew the answer. It was time to finish what they had started, to kill the man down stairs. It was hard for him to bring himself to move his feet and head for the basement. He wasn't a killer, at least he knew it didn't feel right. What he was about to do made him feel sick to his stomach, made him nervous, made him sad. He didn't know why though. Every time he would try to talk himself into it being okay he would snap right back out of the insanity and know that it shouldn't be okay. Nothing about it felt right.

Henry's footsteps grew heavier the further down the stairs he got. He wished that he could remember exactly who he was to help fill the empty feeling in the back of his mind, but he knew who he was. Didn't he? Nothing seemed right. He didn't know what to believe. Was he this killer who acted on pure hate, or was he right when he would second guess his endeavor? He didn't know and the struggle with the fight in his head was making him angry. It was now or never especially that he was now steeping onto the basement floor. The young man before him starting to ramble on about something, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. His face felt like fire, he knew that his cheeks had to be red. There was a loud high pitched ringing in his head. With the ringing came a hot fuzzy feeling the seemed to be pressing on his brain. A few flashbacks of a young boy danced in his memory, the boy was growing older in each flashback, but his brief memory of Shawn was cut short when a loud crash form above them shook him out of it.

He turned towards the steps to see if someone was getting ready to come down them. He thought that Allison would be appearing at the top of them, but nobody ever came. Out of fear, confusion, and the anger that he still had building he turned around to finish what he came to do. When he turned around though the man was no longer laying on the floor. He was a little shocked to see him standing, especially because the last time he had left him he had been tied and the wrists and ankles. He didn't know how he had freed himself, but that didn't matter. He started running towards the young man that stood so weakly in front of him. He thought that it would be easy to take him out, but he was wrong. Right before he went to tackle him the kid stepped to the side dodging hos attack and making an attack of his own. He had misinterpreted the strength that the young man had, most likely form adrenaline.

His head smacked the solid floor with a loud thud. His mind went hot and fuzzy but he didn't just lay there and let it pass. He was up again within a minute's time and going after his target again. This time he was succeeding with his plan. He had the kid backed into a corner and had Shawn pinned by the throat against the wall. As the pain in his head intensified so did his grip around the young man's throat as if it were a stress ball. He heard the kid trying to talk but it was in raspy gasps.

"Dad." Shawn tried to get out but he tightened his grip and was now lifting him off the floor causing him to choke even more.

"Dad." He tried again but he knew that the kid wouldn't be able to fill his lungs with air.

"Dad. Please stop." He knew that his prisoner was getting close to unconsciousness.

"Dad. Please don't kill me." Something about what he had said caused floods of memories he had come rushing back to him. The memories were like a punch to the gut and a blow to his brain. He knew the kid. His name is Shawn. It's his son. He loosened his grip as everything came back to him. He remembered everything. He remembered Shawn, he remembered everything that had ever been worth keeping as a memory. His whole entire life was rushing back to him. When he opened his eyes he saw his son losing consciousness due to him strangling him. What the hell was he doing? He quickly loosened grip and Shawn slid to the floor.

"Dad. I love you." Was all he heard as Shawn went limp against the wall, his raspy and rapid gasps of air calming into a light breathing pattern. Light enough for Henry to think that he was dead, but he knew that he wasn't due to the slow rise and fall of his son's chest.

At first he didn't know why he was hurting, killing his own son. He knew that he had been fighting with his son all week. He knew that he was irate with him and very disappointed. He knew that he had said things that had deeply hurt Shawn. He knew that he had hurt him with the things that he had said because of the broken, no, shattered look that Shawn had given him after every fight that they had that week. He felt guilty for the things that he said. He hadn't meant a single thing that he had said, but Shawn didn't know that. What he didn't know though was why he had almost killed his son. Sure he was mad at him but he could never hurt Shawn. Not meaning to anyways, and especially not physically.

_What the hell was he doing?_ He thought to himself. Then the blank whole in his memory of the past day had hit him, and hard. He remembered answering his phone after reading the riddle that had been left on his door and hearing the same riddle being chanted over the phone. He remembered hearing the chanting growing louder but it was coming from behind him. Everything past that was blotchy but he could remember Allison telling him what to do. He remembered torturing his own son, he remembered all of the horrible things that he had done to him. He remembered telling him that he had no son. Most of all he remembered hearing Shawn's ribs breaking and the cuts that he had left him with.

"I'm so sorry Shawn." He said as he cradled Shawn in his arms, Shawn's head sagging against his chest. He couldn't hold back any longer and he let his emotions break through. Streams of tears made their way down his face turning into a river and he cradled, hugged, and protected his son, who had been through hell because of him, form anything else that could possibly threaten him.

**00000000000**

**A/N: Okay how'd you like it? I'm not too sure about it. **

**The next update will be this coming Thursday. So be ready. **

**Also Thursday is my 19****th**** birthday so as a gift all of you should leave reviews for me to get back on here to. It would be a fantastic b-day gift. **

**Thanks For reading and the continuous support. **

**Lots of Love,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**

**:P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot going on. **

**I want to give a shout out and huge thanks to ThetrueAmeliaP for her awesome review and for wishing me a happy birthday. Especially since she was the only one to leave a review. -_-. Way to hurt my feelings guys. **

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PSYCH! **

**0000000000**

**Chapter 14: The Call**

**000000000000**

The anonymous call came through about suspicious and concerning activity at the Spencer household. Chief Vick immediately alerted her head detective and junior detective as well as Gus and McNAb. Within five minutes her office was evacuated and everybody including her were on their way to Henry Spencer's house. Everybody moved faster than what they ever had, besides the times when Yin and Yang were at large. Nobody would show it but they all were fear stricken when the thought of what kind of scene they could possibly arrive on entered their thoughts. The time seemed to have stopped in its tracks. It seemed to take much longer than it should have to get to the Spencer residence. No matter how hard Lassiter pressed the gas pedal his speed seemed to decrease more and more. McNab and the chief felt the same way. The traffic was terrible, and the rainy weather from the constant thunderstorms that had been raging since the past day and a half made it even harder to stay calm.

The mood that the weather portrayed fit perfectly with what was happening. The thunder would cause the earth to rumble in its courageous and powerful rhythms and the lightening made sure to cut across the sky showing the fury of its surrounding dark and dreary clouds. It caused the fear that was already burning in their hearts swell into giant waves of impatience, and fright. Juliet was quieter than that of a dead person, as well as Gus and Lassiter. Nobody cared about talking, all that mattered was getting to the house. The call had been the only lead that they had received and it was from the same person who had called before with the anonymous tips telling them that Shawn and Henry were in danger, they knew where Allison was, and so on and so forth. They had never been able to trace the call. The person who had been sending in their tips had made sure to have a disposable cell phone, they made sure to not last long enough for them to be able to even start tracing it. The person knew what they were doing. With this being all they had to go on they knew that this could be the reason for Shawn and Henry surviving or dying. Arriving at the house it felt like a scene in a horror film. The house looked creepy, lifeless almost. As soon as the vehicle was stopped Lassiter and Juliet were jumping into action. McNab and another officer headed to the back of the house while Lassier and Juliet went towards the front door. The Chief and Gus stayed behind looking for any clue that would lead them to who might have made the call or if any of the people going in to search the house was in any immediate danger.

Making their way inside Lassiter and Juliet were pretty much having a conversation between their facial expressions and every time they made eye contact, and with a nod here and there. They could hear Buzz and his partner making their way through the back entrance. Everything was quiet until a few seconds later. Out of the corner of his eye Lassiter saw her in mid swing about to nail his partner in the head with a skillet. Within a matter of a second's time Lassiter had shoved Juliet out of the way accidently shoving her into the table causing a loud crash. It wasn't a long drawn out battle. As soon as he had knocked Juliet out of the way he had his gun raised and without second thought he fired his weapon.

**000000000**

**A/N: So Psych is officially over. I am sad yet happy at the same time. It has been a wonderful past 8 years. I had the biggest crush on Shawn. I still do. Probably Always will. Even though it may be ending it will always live on through us and it was their choice. All good things must come to an end. **

**I hope you guys didn't hate the chapter too much. I honestly don't prefer this chapter. It may be revised. Depending on if I find time. **

**Until next time Psycho-s! **

**-Elemrfudfry-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I have no excuse for not updating sooner. The weather had finally been nice here recently and I was excited so when I wasn't in school I was outside doing spring cleaning. Please forgive me. Also this chapter is very short and for that I am sorry. The next one will be much longer. Within the next few chapters this one will be finished. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Psych, or any part of it. **

**00000000000**

The shot made the woman's ears ring as a hot pain slammed into her chest before everything went numb. Putting her hands to her chest the blonde haired woman fell to her knees. Even though her eyes were glossy and tears were forming at the edges her gaze still sent shivers up the Detective's spine. Before she fell forward onto her stomach blood started to trickle down her lips.

"Carlton!" The Chief echoed through his ear piece, "What's happening?"

Everybody remained quiet as the head detective walked up to where the young woman lay and checked for a pulse. Making eye contact with his partner and sharing a hidden nod between the two of them he answered the chief with what he thought was good news.

"Chief, Allison is dead." Lassiter said with hardly any emotion in his voice. "The House is clear Chief."

Hearing that the house was clear Gus ran as fast as he could up to the front door with the Chief right behind him. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for what he might see but he didn't care. He wanted to find his best friend, no, he needed to. He needed to know that his best friend was okay, because the only way he could be okay was if Shawn was. That's the thing a lot of people don't understand. Shawn is more than just his best friend, he's more than a brother, he makes him who he is and Gus would be completely lost without him.

"Where's Shawn? Where's Henry?" Gus said with a slight pant in his voice not because of the running but because of the overwhelming feeling that had made his stomach feel heavy causing him to feel nauseas.

"Lassiter? Juliet?" Worry was starting to form in the back of his throat mainly because neither one of them had answered him yet. Maybe it was because he hadn't given them a chance to speak up.

"Guster, we haven't found them yet." Lassiter spoke up.

"They have to be here." He said letting all of his hope fade, but before it could it dawned on him. "Did you check the basement?" He said with all hope coming back to him.

"Wha-?" Before Lassiter could ask Gus about the basement he didn't know existed the young man had started running towards the hallway.

The chief was right behind him as well as Juliet and Lassiter. Entering the door that goes into the basement they could all feel anxiousness, worry, and fear sink enter their hearts and stomachs. None of them were prepared for what they were going to see, and when their eyes met the scene that awaited them it felt like they had been slammed face first into a solid brick wall.

Sitting in the far corner of the room were both Spencer men. Henry was holding Shawn, neither one of them conscious. All of them ran up to them as fast as they could while also making sure that there wasn't any unexpected company. Immediately seeing the condition that Shawn was in the chief called for an ambulance. Juliet knelt down beside Shawn and felt for a pulse. It was faint and thin but it was there. Lassiter felt for Henry's and it was there beating at a normal rate. Gus thought that he was going to be sick, but somehow he was able to hold himself together. Juliet had tears streaming down her cheeks, Lassiter sat against the wall next the Henry with his eyes closed, and the Chief stood looking at all of them her heart secretly breaking.

**00000000000**

**A/N: Like I said it was short. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I told you that I would be finishing up with the fic within the next few chapters, but there will be a sequel. If you are wondering why well I'll tell you. There's absolutely no possible way that it will be easy for Shawn or Henry to get through what happened between them. So the sequel will be about how they get over it. That's all I can tell you at this time. :)**

**I also want to thank EVERYONE who has been a part of this. That includes everyone who has followed, fav'd, and reviewed. Even those of you who have been reading but nothing else I also thank you for reading. **

**After that long rant I hope to see reviews. I appreciate them. They motivate me to not put of updating, and to want to actually finish. **

**With Much Love,**

**-Elmerfudfry- **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not very action packed and could be very boring. I am truly sorry if it is. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Psych. **

**0000000**

Hearing the sirens in the distance didn't seem to faze any of the people that occupied the basement. Juliet sat holding Shawn's hand, Lassiter had remained sitting next to Henry, Gus continued to sit against the wall next to Shawn's legs, and the only person who had changed their position had been the Chief. After standing for what seemed to be hours she had managed to find words behind the quiet stillness that had consumed them all and gave orders to Buzz. She told him and his partner to go wait outside for the ambulance and when they got here to guide them to the basement as fast as they could and to be sure to inform them that one of victims was in critical condition. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, she knew that it wouldn't be professional to show emotion while she was still on duty, but technically she was always on duty and she knew that she had to be strong for all of them.

She hated seeing both Spencer's in the condition that they were in. Henry had blood that had ran down from the gash on the side of his head down his neck and even though it was now dried looked terrible, but the young man next to him was what made her heart ache the most. The young Spencer, Shawn, she could hardly stand to look at. She caught herself trying to shed a few tears but quickly blinked them away. Shawn was always so full of life, nothing seemed to get him down, but now he looked defeated. He was pale, had cuts covering his chest, abdomen, and arms. His face was bruised and still had signs of swelling, and his sides were black and blue. She didn't know what all he had been through, but whatever it was she new had to be complete torture and sickening. She felt her cheeks starting to get hot as anger seeped through her, but before her emotions could take control she heard her McNab open the door to the basement and guide the paramedics down to where they were needed.

**0000000**

Numb. That is the only word that he could use to explain how he felt. His arms felt numb, his legs, fingers, every physical part of him felt numb. Faded. His mind felt faded. He couldn't focus on anything but the few images and memories that kept flooding his mind with reruns. He remembered kicking Spencer out of the SBPD, he couldn't forget the sound of his weapon as he fired it killing Allison, and he couldn't forget the battered Psychic who lay within three feet from him. Surely he never really liked having the bubbly pseudo-psychic around all of the time, but somehow he had found a spot in his heart for the young man, he wasn't sure how, but he had. Then there was the fact that his partner would end up dating the idiot and he knew what she must be going through seeing him like that. What he didn't know though was what had actually happened. What had both Spencer men gone through?

The anger started to form one image in his mind now and that was of the blonde headed woman that he had taken out. He wasn't necessarily happy that Allison was dead, but he wasn't sorry either. He protected his partner and that was what mattered, but he still didn't feel justified. If he had seen what she had done to Shawn then he probably would have unloaded the clip in his gun on her, he didn't know what was stopping him from going and doing that now, other than the possibility of losing his job; but he almost didn't care. He knew that it wouldn't do him any good, though, she wouldn't feel it anyway. He had always heard that if you were shot that the wound immediately would go numb, but that was something he would hopefully never have to experience.

Lassiter remained where he sat, with his eyes open, not even sure if he had been blinking when he heard the chief start talking to McNab giving him orders. Then his mind drifted off once again to all of the events that had happened.

**0000000**

His hand felt cold to the touch and at first it made her hesitate with her intended action. Intertwining her fingers with his she couldn't help but let the tears that she had been holding back the past few days come to surface, but only barely. She was scared and not sure what to feel about having Shawn safe again, because technically he still wasn't safe. Shawn looked terrible. His face, even in unconsciousness, gave a look that portrayed pain, fear, and defeat. His face was bruised as well as his whole body. She knew that he had to have broken ribs and the cuts that covered his chest, arms, and abdomen she knew would need stiches. The dried blood that covered him made everything look even worse. She didn't get queasy at the sight of blood, and blood had never bothered her in the past, but now all she wanted to do was throw up.

Juliet hated seeing him like that. She cared for him, almost loved him. She had liked Shawn ever since she had met him in the little diner where she had her first arrest as a junior detective. His hazel eyes melted her heart, his smile made her smile, and his personality made him adorable in general. Her crush had developed almost immediately. Overtime that crush turned into a friendship, and that friendship was starting to turn into love. Sure she loved him for who he is but she started to fall in love with him.

All she wanted was for the ambulance to hurry up and get there. Shawn needed medical attention, along with Henry, but Shawn was far worse than his father. She wanted to know that he was going to be alright. She wanted to not have to have the heavy feeling of worry and fear swell in her throat causing her to choke back even more tears.

**0000000**

He was never happier to see paramedics in his entire life. He was never happier for his friend to be going to the hospital. That being said he couldn't help but think of all of the times that Shawn should have went to the hospital but was way too stubborn to go. Shawn never liked going to the doctor, let alone hospital, and he knew that if he was awake right now that he would probably be arguing about going now. He knew where he got it from too. Henry was the same way. What was it with those Spencer men having to be so stubborn? Why did Shawn always have to get hurt? Why couldn't his friend ever get away from harm without it being life threatening? Gus didn't know the answer to any of the questions that ran through his mind, but what he did know was that he would be more than happy to be able to apologize to Shawn, and to be able to buy him a pineapple smoothie.

**0000000**

Immediately entering the basement the paramedics went into action. There was four of them. Two of them had their attention on Shawn, the other two on Henry. They made everyone give them room. After checking both of the men for pulses they stabilized them both. Putting the two unconscious men onto gurneys they made their way back out to the ambulances. Everyone flowed them as fast as they could. There was one person allowed in each ambulance. Juliet went with Shawn and Gus with Henry. The Chief and Lassiter followed close behind the two ambulances as they sped off for the hospital.

The chief and Lassiter met with Gus and Juliet after arrival. They were happy to hear that both men were still stable. Now they would have to wait for the doctor and the thought of having to wait had them all very impatient already.

**000000000**

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too much of a bore. So yay or nay? I'm not sure. It was just one of those chapters that I got halfway through then started to come up blank. **

**Next chapter will probably be the final one. So review it up. I love reading them. They inspire me. :D **

**With much Love,**

**-ElmerFudFry-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Are ya'll ready for this? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**Either way here it is. The FINAL chapter for this story. Kind of depressing. It's the first actual fic that I have finished that wasn't a dumb and terrible one-shot. –sigh- **

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE for sticking with me. I want to thank my REVIWERS, my FOLLOWERS, and the people who FAV'd for this story. I thank you with a kind heart and jpyful mind. You guys are what kept me wanting to finish this story. To be honest I didn't know how it would all pan out. But I think I'm good with the results. I hope you are too. :D **

**I hope you ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing of Psych. Nothing has changed. **

**Chapter 17: The Wait. **

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. The hands on the clock had moved from 6:30 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. Besides hearing the clock's nagging sound of mockery you could hear the pushing of carts down the deserted hallways. You could hear monitors screaming at the nurses telling them that is was time to give a patient more medication or that their vitals needed checked again. All of the staff had been buzzing past them and working faster than what any of their minds could handle, but now everything was calm, quiet, to quiet.

It was almost as if they were trapped in a net of time where everything seemed to have come to a sudden halt and time stood still. If it wasn't for the clock telling them otherwise they would have been convinced.

It had been five hours since they had taken Shawn and Henry to the hospital, five hours since they once again been separated from them, five hours since they had talked to one another, five hours and counting. Impatience nipped at their nerves, worry sagged in their stomachs, exhaustion turned its colors on throughout their eyes, and their heads pounded from the bright lights that they had been under. People who had passed them probably though that they were very colorful statues due to their motionless stances they had taken on as the time passed with them sitting in the waiting room on the uncomfortable cushioned bench seats.

Gus was standing with his back against the wall in the far corner of the room. Juliet sat on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest as she leaned against the small table next to one of the benches that Lassiter had made his. After his partner had taken her spot on the floor he had turned with his back to her left side stretching his legs and probing his legs up on the seat. The chief sat across from him on the other bench in a professional manner. Her back was against the back of the bench, her hands folded neatly on her lap, and her legs were crossed. None of them looked relaxed, and that's because they couldn't be. They were all stressed, tense, and tired.

The clock was about to strike midnight when a man in a white coat and green scrubs walked into the room.

"Family of Henry and Shawn Spencer?" The dark haired man asked looking up from his clipboard lifting up the top piece of paper.

"Yes." They all said in unison coming into a group. The doctor looked a little confused at first but the expression on his face went back to its normal, natural, look.

"I am Doctor Gary Fitzgerald. I have been in charge of the both of them. The good news is that they will both be fine. Henry has a concussion and I had to put stitches on his head injury. Other than that he is fine." He paused giving them a look to see if they had any questions but continued when they just continued to look at him in silence.

"Shawn's condition was a lot more serious as you may already know. The first thing that we had to do was clean out all of the cuts that he had covering his upper body. Six of them required stitches, the other three only needed to be bandaged normally. The next thing that we took care of was his ribs. He had three broken on his right side and two on his left. Only two were serious breaks, one was on each side. The other three were only fractures and should heal a lot quicker. He has a concussion and will need lots of rest. It appears that someone tried to strangle him, but they didn't do any damage. Just enough to cause a little bit of swelling. He will be on soups and soft foods for a day or two depending on his pain level. Don't be alarmed when you see him. He has tons of bruising covering his whole body. His face isn't majorly bad those bruises are almost gone. The ones that are startling are the ones on his abdomen and neck. Other than that he should recover just fine." The Doctor finished what he was saying after richening all of the paper work on his clipboard.

After his diagnosis of the two Spencer men was when they finally spoke up.

"Thank you doctor. Do you know when we can see them?" Gus asked making his impatience obvious but remaining polite.

"Yes you may, but Shawn is only aloud two visitors at time. Henry can have as many as he likes because his isn't as serious." Dr. Fitzgerald told them all. "Are there any more questions?" He asked genuinely.

"When can they go home?" Juliet asked him before they headed back to see their two friends.

"Henry will be released tomorrow. Shawn they day after that if everything goes well. He still isn't awake so we don't really know how he is strength wise." The man told her smiling at the end.

After they were all done asking questions Dr. Fitzgerald motioned for them to follow him. He took them through the "authorization required" doors guiding them to tow dark hospital rooms.

"If you need any questions ask Becky." He pointed to a blonde girl sitting at a computer doing paperwork. "She'll be able to answer any questions that may arise and she's in charge of both of the Spencer men." With that he walked away with tired eyes leaving them with a smile.

**0000000**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. The heart monitor hooked to Shawn sent shivers up Gus's spine as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He didn't know why but he was nervous. He was scared and he didn't know why. His best friend was going to be just fine. He had him back, he was there with him. That's what he wanted ever since he found his deserted bike, but there was something that made his throat clench, his heart start to race, and sweat form on his brow.

He had only taken a few steps further into the room since he had entered. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if he should just stand there or sit down. Walking all the way into Shawn's room he finally decided to pull up a chair next to his bed. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the floor until just then. He gasped at first as he took in Shawn's condition. There was a bandage wrapped around Shawn's torso and he could see the heavy bruising along with all of the stitches and other bandages for the other cuts. What made him wince the most was the bruising and light swelling around his best friend's neck.

Gus didn't think that he would be able to see how bad everything was with the lights off, but there was enough light for him to see it, all of it. He tried talking but at first he seemed to not be able to form any words. Once he was able to find his voice he tried to speak but all that came out was a light squeak as he choked on his words. Taking in a few deep breaths in through his mouth and exhaling them through his nose was he then able to speak.

"Shawn, I don't know why I'm so nervous to be in here with you. We've been friends since we were little kids. You're my best friend, my brother and yet I am scared to be here with you." Gus fell silent once again.

"Maybe it's because of how I thought that I might never see you again, but I know that's not it. I know what it is. I just can't seem to be able to say what I want to." He paused again.

"Shawn I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being with you during your pineapple investigation. I'm sorry for being mad at you. I'm sorry for not believing you that day at the police station when you told us that Tim Clarke was crooked. I thought that you had made a giant leap and was just pointing fingers, but I should have known better. I did know better. I was just mad at you. I was mad at you because you hadn't answered any of my texts or calls and then out of nowhere when we were getting ready to file a missing persons report you showed up at the department. I had been worried and yet I willingly abandoned you after that. For that I am truly very sorry. You are smart. You hardly get anything wrong when working a case, if ever, and yet I treated you like…" Gus fell silent once again.

"I should've known better. Shawn you have never abandoned me. Even when you left when you were 18 you never abandoned me. You would call and text and send me stuff. You're a great friend Shawn. Better than what I deserve. You don't deserve a friend like me. I don't deserve to be called your best friend." He was holding Shawn's hand at this point.

"Shawn, I'm so, so, so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. You're my best friend. My only friend. Shawn I don't want to lose you because you're my brother and, and, and I love you Shawn." Tears started to streak down Gus's face before he finished causing his voice to quaver.

He didn't know what say now. In fact he couldn't speak. Gus just put his face on the side of his best friend's bed as his tears consumed him.

**0000000**

Walking into Henry's room the two detectives and their Chief were silent. They all had entered with their head down and didn't realize that Henry was awake.

"Karen, Detectives." Henry said watching as his three visitors heads bounced up their eyes making contact with his.

"Henry. How are you?" Karen asked quickly walking over to his side. Juliet and Lassiter following behind her. They were all happy to see him awake.

"I'm good. Head hurts but that is what a concussion does to ya." He said looking at them with a haunted gaze. "How's Shawn?" His eyes fell to his hands that were crossed on his lap.

"He's pretty beat up, but the doctor said that he'll be just fine." Karen told him with a saddened smile forming on her face.

The room fell after a few minutes of talking. Henry was starting to doze off when Gus walked in. The elder Spencer didn't seem to notice and kept his eyed closed. Juliet excused herself as she made herself to Shawn's room.

**000000000**

It took a moment for Juliet to gather her emotions and get control before she walked into Shawn's room. The room was dark but she could clearly see all of his bruising, the same as Gus had. Instead of inching her way in she walked at a normal pace taking the seat that Gus had been sitting in.

She just sat there in silence listening to the heart monitor as she held Shawn's hand rubbing the top of it lightly with her thumb. She hadn't noticed the tears that had clearly broke free form he eyes and had been running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Shawn." She was about to ramble. "I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the station. I shouldn't have…." She started crying harder.

"I should have known better Shawn. I have never doubted your judgment and the one time I did you are in the hospital because of it. You don't deserve any of this." She said as she wiped away the tears that had stopped falling gaining control of her emotions.

Silence fell upon the room as she sat back into the chair still holding his hand, caressing it softly. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep when she heard a knock on the door. The chief poked her head in and then walked in as Juliet motioned for her to. Getting up to let her sit.

"Lassiter is going to go get coffee. He didn't know what you might want." Karen said in a light tone.

"That sounds good actually. I might ride with him." Juliet said smiling then left the room leaving the chief by herself.

**00000000**

Karen Vick hadn't been one to show great emotion in front of her friends and the people that she had working for her in the police department, but didn't mean that she didn't care. She had a place in her heart for every single one of the people in that hospital. Juliet, Carlton, Henry, Gus, Shawn, all of them, but as chief of police she had to keep a professional mind set and couldn't show it. They are her family just as much as her own blood.

Ever since she had laid eyes upon Shawn she could feel her emotions pull at her heart and slowly she started to crumble. Seeing him lying in the basement broken, battered, and unconscious she had almost cried then, but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her two detectives and Gus. She had to be the person that everybody could count on if they needed to talk, if they needed comfort. She couldn't do that if she was emotional, could she?

Sitting in the chair that Juliet had recently abandoned she just looked at Shawn. Her heart was swelling and she could feel the tears wanting to form, she wouldn't let them though. Karen had never seen Shawn look so defeated since she had met him. He was always happy, he never took offense to anything. He kept a solid head on his shoulders and he always found a way to make everyone smile, even if it had been secretly.

She knew a lot about Shawn's past. She knew about his mom leaving when he was a kid, she knew about him and his father not getting along very well, she knew that he had left when he was eighteen after his father arrested him. She knew that he had a lot of things in his life that could have made him a totally different person, but yet he was an amazing young man who could always bring a smile to her face, even if she didn't let him see it. She loved seeing his hazel eyes and crooked little smile because those two things about him could light up a room. Ever since she had become a mother herself she had started noticing a lot more of the small things and what mattered and what didn't.

As memories flooded her mind and as she sat next to the pseudo-psychic all she wanted was to see his eyes and his lollipop grin. She didn't want to see him weak. He looked defeated, she had never seen him look so fragile, but now, that very night, in that hospital, he did. She was almost afraid to touch him. Somehow she overcame the hesitation and ignored the little voice in the back of her head telling her to be professional and picked up his hand. Gently she place her hands sandwiching his making sure not to put pressure on his IV.

Within minutes her motherly instincts had kicked in. It's not as is Shawn needed her to mother him, he was unconscious, but he resembled a kid. His adult features had almost vanished and he looked like a little boy laying in the hospital bed. She knew that his mother wouldn't be able to come see him. She was a busy woman and the last time she knew Mrs. Spencer was in Indianapolis, Indiana.

Karen couldn't help but hum lullabies that she loved hearing as a child. She caught herself softly rubbing Shawn's hand in a comforting matter. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to take him under her wing and protect him, but from what? They had their killer, technically she was now in a body bag but that was beside the point, and had no reason to feel the need to keep him safe. Maybe it wasn't that he was endanger but because he looked so weak and broken that she felt like he needed the warmth of a mother like figure to be there for him. She didn't know and the way she felt was confusing her but she remained where she sat, holding his hand in between her own.

"Mr. Spencer." She reconsidered her first approach at talking to him. "Shawn." That sounded better.

"Shawn, I want you to know that you are going to be okay, and when you get better and out of the hospital I will let you tell me how wrong I was not to believe you about Clarke. I'm sorry for that, but you know that already. We are all sorry. Gus, Juliet, even Lassiter. I know that Gus and Juliet have already been in here and I'm sure you know that. Lassiter isn't necessarily the opening up type and probably won't tell you how he really feels. Just know that he is sorry and he does care." She fell silent.

"Your dad is going to be just fine. He has a severe concussion and stitches on his head but he's recovering. He's better off than what you are, well, not that you are in critical condition or anything. You are just pretty beat up." She paused once again.

"Mr. Spencer, Shawn, you need to wake up. You need to confirm our knowledge that you're going to be okay. Gus needs it, so does Juliet and Lassiter. Shawn I need it. I need to know that one of the many mistakes I have made hasn't resulted in you being gone. I know that you aren't technically gone, but I need to know that you are still you. I need to know that you don't hate me for allowing this to happen." She felt the tear that had been inching its way into her eyes for the past seven hours finally break free.

"I'm sorry Shawn." The chief fell silent and sat there still holding his head.

As she started humming another lullaby she felt Shawn move his hand into the warmth of her hands.

Her heart swelled but this time with happiness and she knew that he must have heard her.

**0000000**

The next day when Gus went back to the hospital after the few hours of sleep that he managed to get at home he hoped to see Shawn awake. That was a negative though. When he did get there, though, Henry was awake. Henry was waiting for the nurses to finish his paper work so he could be released. He was starting to grow impatient. He wanted to go see his son. Finally after about three hours of waiting he was released and the first thing he done was go and see his son.

**00000000**

Walking into Shawn's room Henry found it difficult to move his feet. He felt like they had been cemented to the floor. He didn't know if he could do this or not. Considering that he was the one that done this to him. He was the reason that Shawn was laying unconscious in the hospital. The thought sickened him.

It took him a while to make his way over to Shawn's bed. When he sat down he still hadn't looked at him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to know how badly he had hurt his son, he already knew to what extent he had hurt him, but he didn't think that he could see what the aftermath of it all looked like.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he finally looked up. Immediately he felt like he was going to be sick. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and he hated himself even more. He couldn't bear to see his son covered in the black, purple, blue, and yellow tinted bruises. All that kept running through his mind was him telling Shawn as he was doing this to him that he had no son, that he never had a son, and that he needed to stop calling him dad. Now he felt like he didn't deserve to be called dad. He didn't deserve to have a son as great as Shawn. _You hit the all-time high of disappointment. Congratulations. _Those words echoed in his ears as he thought back to how he had hurt Shawn before he had hurt him physically.

He couldn't stand being there any longer.

Getting up Henry Spencer walked out of his son's hospital room not looking back.

**0000000**

**A/N: Okay it's over. Officially over. Yes I know I kinda left you guys with a cliff ending and in suspense, but that was sort of the point. Because now you'll have to read the sequel to know how everything plays out. Also I realize that Karen's moment with Shawn is the lengthiest part, but I like moments between them. Idk I haven't read any fics that has Karen as a major part of it and I love her character. **

**Anyways tell me WHAT. YOU. THOUGHT. ABOUT. THE. FINAL. CHAPTER! REVIEW!**

**Now that I've got your attention I would like to see reviews. They inspire me, and I love reading them. And if I get reviews the sequel will be posted faster!**

**It's funny how that works. **

**3 With much Love 3**

**-ElmerFudFry-**

**:D :D :D :D :D **


End file.
